The End
by Jenstone
Summary: During the fight against the Ender Dragon, things go terribly wrong. One-shot. May be continued.


**The End**

_**By Jenstone**_

* * *

><p>This it it, the moment that's heart-wrenching and makes you so nervous sometimes you forget how to do simple things like attack. An endless pit of darkness on a floating island made of a chunky rock, or endstone, surrounds the ground we currently stand on. We're hiding — hiding from the large black and purple winged creature flying around the pitch-black sky. I curl my fingers around my diamond sword tightly, and I see my friend nervously grasp her bow enough to leave sweat-marks.<p>

"I don't think we're ready for this," my friend says, and I glare at her as if I've been heavily insulted. Of course we're ready; we are pro builders and crafters who have survived long enough to know many skills other players do not. I glanced up to see if the dragon was near, and seeing nothing but the colour black, I scooted towards my friend quietly and rest my palm on her shoulder and whisper "we can do this" to encourage her.

However, words mean nothing now, it is only fight or perish. We hear a growl and my friend shrieks and aims her bow skyward with an arrow ready to fly. Her green eyes are filled with fear as she aims her weapon, and I know that she hides much bravery she often refuses to let on. Her name is Skylar, and we became friends when we met during a Player Vs. Player match. It was many years ago, and since then we've been building our own city that we recently completed. We decided that it was time to go looking for the End Portal. We found it, and that's how we're here now.

Another growl sounds, and a giant black wing comes into view. Skylar releases the arrow and it misses. She sighs and ducks her head, trying to avoid the dragon's gaze as it perches itself on the endstone wall we are hiding behind and stares down. I suck in a harsh breath and duck myself into the shadows to avoid eye contact as well — it could kill us with a single swipe of its claws into our flesh.

It sees my hair and I curse. Why did I choose to dye it in rainbow colours? At a time like this it seemed absolutely idiotic, and Skylar realises it as well. The dragon jumps down and we both scream — Skylar grabs onto the wall and tries to dodge its attacks and swipes, and I do the same. I raise my sword and drive it into the dragon's left eye, and it lets out a shriek and flies off towards an End Crystal to heal, leaving Skylar and I panting.

"That was a close one!" I shout, giving an awkward laugh and leaning against the wall. "We should move, it knows where we are now." Skylar nods and we start to walk quickly after gathering our supplies. We see another small but fair hiding place and we quickly run there before any Endermen could see us. Inside, I face Skylar and place my hand on her bow.

"Skylar, it's time to use this," I instruct, "you need to shoot those End Crystals down so the Ender Dragon can't heal." Skylar's panic rises again — God, it was just starting to lower when we moved locations. "Listen, listen," I say, trying to calm her down, "you can do this! Skylar, you're brave. Think of all the things we've done in the past. You've killed monsters that threatened to destroy the city we've built. You've hunted, crafted, mined, and enchanted with me! This isn't something that should bring you down."

Skylar nods, and I smile. She slowly and quietly walks to the edge of the wall and lifts her bow, aiming at one of the purple End Crystals surrounded by fire. She draws her arrow back, and shoots. The crystal disappears, and Skylar smiles at me before trying the same thing on another one in eyeshot, but looks as if she's horrified a second later and runs back towards me.

Then, the familiar sound of an enraged Endermen echoes throughout the End.

Skylar looked at it! I glare at her and she apologizes quickly. I silence her and graple at the wall, pushing myself up and peeking around for the hostile mob. I don't see it and jump back down, careful so I don't hurt my leg. Skylar, nervous and guilty, reaches into her backpack and pulls out an iron sword that she grabbed as an extra weapon aside from her bow and arrows. I start putting a layer of dirt blocks I had above our heads at a level so we couldn't jump: three blocks up.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked, but kept under the dirt anyway while holding her sword in her shaky hands in an attacking stance. "It might attract the dragon." She's right, but it's our last resort unless we want to risk a jump scare by an Enderman and possibly die.

"Making sure the Enderman can't get us, but we can still attack it," I answer, and my friend nods in understanding and waits for the Enderman. We hear the familiar growl of the dragon, and at the same time the mob we were preparing to attack appeared in front of us, the black and purple Ender Dragon jumped down and landed on the dirt, causing it to fall and expose us to the enemies. I swear like I did before, looking up at the large winged creature and preparing to make a perfect, effective, and painful jump attack.

Skylar screams and I jerk my head around to look at her in confusion, only to be pushed with a clawed hand towards the edge of the End. I yelp, pushing my way up as the dragon flies off to another area and seeing the Enderman punching and shaking Skylar violently. She had dropped both her weapons and was now trying to bare-handedly punch and strangle the mob like it was doing to her, but she was failing miserably. I ran up to her with my diamond sword tightened by my fingers and slice downwards at the Ender creature, but another one had teleported in front of it to defend its breathen.

My slice hits it instead and it makes an injured noise — then punches me back towards the edge, my sword slipping down while I hang from above trying not to fall. I hear a loud "Jen!" and I recognize ths voice as Skylar's. I call back out "I'm fine!" in return, but I don't get a respond after that.

So, I pull myself up and am shocked at what I see: Skylar, the top of her raven hair covered with a black hat with purple eyes in the front, a black turtleneck atop her torso, a black skirt, black boots — everything is black and doesn't mingle with the pastel and bright colours I've always known her to have: pinks, greens, blues, and purples... the only black she's ever had was her beautiful hair.

The Enderman drops her and, luckily, forgets about me and teleports away. Skylar, exhausted, lifts her head and tiredly gives me a look through her now-purple eyes, glowing and bright. My heart stops for a moment. Skylar pushes herself up off the endstone and starts crawling towards me. Suddenly, I can't find the strength to move and she puts her palm on my leg. "Are you . . . okay?" I ask, and then I hiss in pain and flinch as she digs her nails into me.

The dragon comes back, and all she does is continue to puncture me. The creature crawls slowly towards me and then opens its mouth, breathing out purple flames and causing me to fall off the edge and into the void where the darkness overtakes me.

The words "You died" flash across my face and I see red — literally. I press "Title Screen" and then sigh, leaning back in my computer chair and laughing, turning my head and shouting towards the other room, "Hey Sky, you finished playing around?" She looks irritated when she walks out of the room she'd been playing the game with me in, and I can tell by the fact that she drove a perfectly real iron pickaxe into my leg that the answer was 'no.'

I pass out from the pain and wake up in a green field. No, I didn't just hop back on the computer and start playing Minecraft again. I look down at my hands and see a book, glowing like it's enchanted, so I open it and read the writing inside, and what it says scares me:

_Hope you enjoy your new world! I know how much you love Minecraft and I wanted to show you how amazing it is to be a part of it! There is a downside, though . . . yeah, I'm gonna be controlling your body. You maaaay die a lot, but you never know. It won't be pleasant, though, being blown up, breaking your legs from high falls, being shot at with arrws, drowning and burning to death by lava. Well, good luck! To me, anyway. You will need some support from me, though . . . Jenstone._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: That was the weirdest thing I've ever written for Minecraft. I just thought that it would be cool to write a story on my MC character, Jenstone. If you see me, just say "HI I READ UR STOREH" or whatever. XD I'll know.<strong>

**Please review and possibly favourite! I may continue this if you guys really want me to. Please no flames!**


End file.
